


tops and bottoms

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Trauma, Clem Plays Baseball, Explicit Language, F/F, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Violet-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "There was no way she deserved the girl who could surpass the whole baseball team with the way her eyes teased the ball. Still, it didn't stop Violet from—oh, wait. Actually, it did.""Shut your fucking mouth, Louis.""And she certainly did not deserve her friend who—""You're right. I don't. Can you leave now?"





	1. Chapter 1

When she was done with tying her scuffed shoes, Clementine picked up her hat and laughed at passing by guy’s comment with no apparent sincerity or joy. She then gave him the demonstrative finger and proceeded to run right behind him covering her head with the hat she cherished no matter how battered it had become over the years. There was nothing Clem had been better at than being a complete mess on the field and a tidy student in classrooms. Perhaps that was the reason she’d been adored and welcomed in some social circles and met with hostility in others. She was too much of a guy with this chill unbothered expression resting on her face along with a bat resting on her shoulder, not to mention the hat. She was also too much of a girl with that same face being intimidatingly attractive and her pride in being the best friend of the unapologetically girliest girl in the school – Brody. At least that was what people said.

Clementine stopped a few minutes later with a definite excitement in her burned-out amber eyes when the school coach called her name. Looked like she was being placed at the second base again.

“Go talk to her.”

Violet coughed out cigarette smoke, startled, and scowled at the guy who had been standing beside her and playing with the lighter she stole from a grocery store last night.

“ _You_ go talk to her,” she muttered defensively, watching Clem politely rejecting a helmet offered by Marlon. Louis’ scoff made her look away fixating all her attention on the lying around cigarette stubs. She flipped the ash from her own, crossing arms and settling on the old stone steps that led to the gym.

“You know what, Vi?” their eyes met. Hers were clear enough that if he said one more— “For someone who hates baseball so much you sure do hang around the baseball field a lot. Like _a lot_.”

Violet threw away the cigarette, closing her eyes, trying to recall how many of those were left in her pack and counting them down to zero. She almost came up with a brilliant comeback — or more of an insult — two seconds later but was stopped by the fact that this would lead to Louis rambling even more, so she just quietly drew her phone checking her empty inbox.

“Gotta admit though: it feels refreshing watching the game from here and not being under the pressure of being the perfection I appear to be on the field,” oh, right, he’d been suspended from the field for a week now. It couldn’t get any worse for her from here. “You free tomorrow night?” Could it? “Mitch having this party while his parents are out. You could, you know, stop by. Bring Minnie if you want. I know you think parties are lame and,” he was mimicking her at this point, “everything there is garbage starting with people—but…”

“But what?” they had this conversation a number of times before where none of Louis’ points were valid enough to even consider ditching her isolation for cheap diluted drinks.

“Brody promised to bring Clem.”

She felt her whole essence dropping at the bottom of her belly bursting into mild anxiety and infecting her breathing.

“Good for Brody,” her shoulders tensed yet her face remained unaltered. “And good for you,” Violet scoffed in an uncharacteristically showy manner, gently pushing his shoulder. “You could finally make _your_ dream come true,” his eyebrows rose in confusion and slight disapproval. “What? Don’t you like… have a crush on her?”

“Oh. Yeah. No. Not really. You’ve mistaken me for a twelve-year-old Louis. Although I do believe she still has a thing for me—I mean who wouldn’t? Even Marlon can’t fight it with his supposedly straight nature when I'm around.”

“I think I could picture you two—”

“Nah, he wishes.”

They heard the mentioned guy passionately yelling something about his pitching moves directly in a player’s face. The truest sore winner. Got it from his best friend who treasured these moments with a special kind of pride.

Violet got back to her phone rolling her eyes at Louis who started whistling for Marlon to hear, forcing the latter into an awkwardly loud conversation. He groaned slightly right after Vi elbowed him roughly in the ribs when Louis’ last words got dangerously close to her ears. A second later she looked at the field again to now reward Marlon with her deadliest glare but got taken aback when she came across an image of the second base player waving the bat as a greeting in their direction.

She wished she would find some courage to wave her back the way Louis did—ok, maybe not exactly the way Louis did — she didn’t want to shout, “Clemster, get your ass in something hideous next time, it’s getting kicked on Thursday”, although it did have its charm. Violet was grateful enough though when her phone rang displaying the image of Minerva, giving her an excuse to stop watching how sharp the contrast between Clementine’s bright eyes and covered in the baseball dirt face was, so she could finally flee.


	2. Chapter 2

The air was heavy with cannabis. The smell that would bring Violet’s senses to bliss while she had been stoically avoiding and never consumed the source directly. “It gives me anxiety,” she once explained to Minnie making the tall girl snort bitterly and say, “So does everything else.” The smell was still pretty much one of her favorite things about Minerva. As well as her firmness and resilience Vi had been secretly envied of.

Minnie’s car was parked outside of the usually crowded gas station nearby Violet’s place. Now, however, with no person in sight and dusk lowering on the city, the stillness, disturbed by the engine, felt almost serene, and with a sense of embarrassment, Violet admitted to herself the neediness of that moment: the need for Minnie to stay with her. The need for her shoulder to be a solid ground for Vi’s head a bit longer while the constellations above made more sense than her entire seventeen-year-old life.

“I wish she sewed her mouth up,” she heard Minerva complaining and remembered that the girl had been venting about her twin sister for a while now. A sister, who had been painting her own bedroom walls, sewing up Tenn’s shirts, dressing up conventionally appropriate. And who hadn’t eccentrically come out to her parents with a full description of how amazing it was to be a wlw.

“I heard she has a crush on Mitch,” Minerva’s hoarse voice with an undertone of conspiracy and delight sent a shiver down Violet’s spine along with stirring feeling settling down her stomach, forcing her to inhale deeply and hold her breath.

“I thought you don’t believe what you hear.”

“I don’t. Heard he’s having a party too.” _I wonder from whom._ “Wonder if Phie knows. Imagine her face if she saw me there hanging with him all night long. I mean yeah, I would definitely need to tolerate his great observation skills like, ‘Your hair is red and your eyes are grey’—”

“Poetic.”

“—but it’d be worth it. ‘You came in through my front door,” she continued finding her exaggerated Mitch’s expression amusing, “and now you’re in my kitchen.’ I don’t—” Vi got up from her shoulder right after disturbing asthmatic cough took over Minnie’s body. “I don’t think she would ever show up though.”

They fell into silence followed by light humming and singing _She Came in Through The Bathroom Window_ Minerva performed with an unusual kind of tenderness having The Beatles as one of her perpetual soft spots. Violet wouldn't ever mind.

“ _She could steal but she could not rob._ Anyway. If that’s true—what does she find in him?”

“Well, he’s—”

“I think I know... I mean it’s pretty easy: He looks like a guy every good girl would crush on. Not particularly good girls but the ones who claim they’re looking for a good guy and end up drooling over someone like Mitch.”

Mitch wasn’t a _bad_ guy. At least that was what Violet remembered when they used to hang a while ago. He was pretty considerate for an emotionally detached straight guy with anger issues. _An incredible word choice, Vi._ Yet Minnie was not totally wrong about his tendencies to state the annoyingly obvious since the most used phrase around him was “no shit”.

“Wanna come to his party?”

“I’m good.”

“Are you?” there she was again, making Violet question her entire mental structure with no effort at all.

“I have nothing to wear.”

“Since when do _you_ care?” bold of her to assume she could get away with an excuse like that. “You can borrow my stuff, you know.”

“No, thanks. It’d be too long. Just like putting on mom’s clothes.”

“You do realize you’re going to end up wearing your mom’s shit anyway?” true, this was one of her first thoughts when Louis had mentioned the party. Vi even figured out what exactly she’d put on in case of a change of heart. “I can get your Tenn’s shirt he wore to Sophie’s gallery. Real fashionable.”

With a half smirk and intense satisfaction in her stoned eyes, Minerva stood up in front of her, so tall Violet actually needed to lift her chin.

“You have two options here, Vi: you either go to Mitch’s and try to look cheerful while loosing in beer pong and being grabbed by older dudes who all probably pedos _or…_ you can stay at your lonely ass house that not even a house, write _Things I Hate That Mirror Shows Me_ poem and cry yourself to sleep while watching ancient lesbian porn.”

“This sounds weirdly specific, M.”

“You know I’m not wrong,” Violet sat there on the cargo bed, eyes full of suspense, for a whole second wondering if Minnie was going to kiss her again. As boldly and suddenly as an hour ago making Vi’s senses fall into the dissociative trap, tracing the prints of unspoken confessions with her tongue. She wasn’t. “I pick you up at seven.”

Minerva was fond of cool Violet more than the needy one. _Right_. Obviously. That was how things usually worked with people you were attracted to.

“I’ll text you,” she still wasn’t ready to give her a definite answer getting uneasy with the thought of both spending Saturday night alone at her place or watching Clementine get drunk while occasionally getting bumped by intoxicated strangers.

“Don’t,” Minnie lowered her eyes, then moved to dig her hands into her bag to find the car keys. Violet took it as a goodbye gesture and got on her feet. “I only accept sexts.”

Oh, yeah. Minerva did have a special way with words.

“Maybe… you go watch that ancient porn before meeting me next time.”

“Already on my to-do list.”

Vi took a deep breath and stayed at the side of the road for a while, watching the pickup slide down the night streets. The image of Minnie swallowing Sophie’s hormones in their mother’s womb didn’t leave her until she finally got home.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think


End file.
